


Sucker Punched

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU after Thor, Darcy joins Shield, Darcy never goes to London with Jane, F/M, First Kiss, First Season, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, agenttaser, suggestive candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: Darcy never realized that a simple sweet could be so perfect.





	1. Darcy

  One of the common misconceptions about Darcy was that she was some kind of sexpot. The size of her breasts, the curve of her waist and the roundness of her hips meant that everyone and their grandmother thought she must have a closet full of pinup clothing. The truth was, Darcy adored comfort over everything. Sure, she enjoyed looking nice. She owned a couple of vintage red dresses, but she rarely brought them out to see the light of day.

 

  She had no problems with women that chose to dress in such a way, it was everyone’s right to look the way they wished. But Darcy had learned early on that wearing oversized sweaters over layers of clothing suited her best. Perhaps it was a little bit protective when it first started. She had been an early bloomer, having shot up from a flat chest to a DD in the course of just a year and a half. Men started to notice her, older men, men that had no business looking at a thirteen year old. The large clothing helped to disguise her developing body.

 

  Over the course of the years she found that she just felt more comfortable in the thick layers. Not to say that she never shed them. She had to admit that she had a rather impressive collection of pajamas. Mostly just over-large men’s lounging pants and t-shirts, with the odd tank top for the summer months when even the mention of clothing made her sweat.

 

  This collection came in handy when she joined the Super-Secret Brigade headed by none other than Agent of the Dead; aka Agent Coulson. Coulson didn’t find that title funny, nor did he find her preferred wardrobe appropriate. It was ‘professionalism this, and safety that.’ But as she told him, her only job was to stay on the bus and make sure that his resident scientists remained alive. It wasn’t as though she was out there kicking ass, or meeting with diplomats. So, if she wanted to spend her days wearing Captain America pajama pants and a t-shirt, then that was her right. Whenever she brought this up he always just pinched the bridge of his nose and walked off.

 

  Others on the bus agreed with her, namely Skye and the Scientists-Two. Both Ward and May didn’t really seem to care what she wore, as long as she didn’t get herself kidnaped…. Again. That was a debacle that she never wanted to experience again. Though she had to say, it did allow her to see Coulson lose his legendary cool. She really doubted anyone would try to abduct her after the way he went batshit on those guys.  

 

  She laughed at the image of everyone, but May that is, standing around open mouthed at Coulson beating the shit out of the ringleader. Tying her hair off into a pair of low-set pigtails, she settled herself down on the couch in the common area. Today was a day off, for everyone. Skye had taken off with the Science Babies. And she suspected that Ward had followed behind to make sure that they didn’t get into any trouble. May just disappeared, which was normal for her and she rather thought it was a good idea never to ask. Coulson was locked up in his office, probably the only one not taking time off.

 

  The laptop made a soft whir when she turned it on, and she balanced it precariously on her knees. She had been so busy lately that she had missed her favorite show, with everyone gone she figured it was the best time to catch up. Careful not to rip the bag open too much, she tore at a package of suckers. They were her newest obsession.

 

  She had discovered them while on a mission a couple of months back. Her Science Babies had rushed out of the bus when a call came in from Coulson, and maybe a bit over protective of them, she followed. Jemma and her had gotten separated from the rest and ended up trapped in a convenience store. They had hidden in the candy aisle while they waited to be rescued. Bored, Darcy had picked through the selection until she came across these little pink suckers. She had unwrapped one and stuck it in her mouth with the silent promise that she would leave some cash on the counter before they left. She had not expected the cheap things to be the perfect balance of tart and sweet, but they were the best pink lemonade flavored anything she had ever had.

 

  After that she had spent hours online trying to find someplace she could buy them, and lo and behold she had found a small store just on the border of Canada that had them. Coulson had made sure they dropped by to get them… well after several days of pouting and annoying begging. She now had enough of the things to last her several months. Well, as long she stopped eating them at the rate she currently was. Which everyone had remarked upon whenever she stuck one in her mouth, among other things.

 

  Skye rolled her eyes before stealing one. May huffed, but allowed a small smile when Ward made one of his not so subtle dirty comment. Jemma would snort, while Fitz was the most innocent of the group and just blushed while looking down. Coulson was the only one that seemed to be annoyed with her, though when wasn’t he? Every time Ward remarked on her obsession with the suckers, Coulson would frown and stomp off to his office. Alright, so it wasn’t really stomping, but she got a little kick out of imagining him stomping his foot down like a child.

 

  Pulling up the site where she could, illegally, watch her show, she absentmindedly sucked on the sweet in her mouth. She didn’t hear the opening of Coulson’s office, or notice when he entered the common area. It wasn’t until she saw his reflection on the screen of her laptop that she realized that she wasn’t alone. She looked up and swallowed at the intense look on his face.

 

  She guessed that she must have done something wrong, she didn’t know what but something had to have triggered that look. She was about to give a preemptive apology when he reached out and took hold of the sucker stick. Carefully he pulled it from her mouth and stuck his free hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her slowly upwards as he leaned down to meet her.

 

  Darcy thought that she might faint when his lips pressed tightly against hers. A soft moan tickled up her throat as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue past her teeth to swipe across her own. She ignored the sound of her laptop crashing to the ground when she kneeled up on the couch, slipping her arms around his chest. There was nothing that she could recall that warranted this, whatever it was. But she had to admit that whatever it was she would gladly do it again, because damn this felt right.

 

  His hold on the base of her skull tightened, pressing her harder into him. The kiss felt desperate, and yet he seemed in total control. When he pulled away she whimpered. He laughed and gave a soft nip to her lower lip. He stepped back and simply looked down at her. His lips were slightly swollen and pink, and her eyes went straight for them.

 

  The hand at the back of her head slipped along her neck until he was holding her chin, his thumb running back and forth over her own abused lips. With the slightest of pressure, he pulled her lower lip down and pressed her sucker against the wet flesh there. He twirled it in his fingers, watching it as she opened her mouth for him. Slowly he slipped the sweet back in against her tongue and gently pushed her chin up, closing her mouth.

 

  She swallowed against the thick bit of candy and closed her eyes as he leaned just enough to press a soft kiss against her forehead. When he stepped back he let his hand slide across her skin, catching one of her pigtails. He gave a quick, but careful tug, turned and headed back towards his office.

 

  Darcy flopped herself down onto the couch, blinking at what had just happened. This was not her life; hot secret agents did not just give her mind-blowing kisses and walk away. She just sat there for several minutes, replaying the moment over and over. Finally, she stood, stepped over the broken laptop and headed for Coulson’s office. If this was her life now she was going to make the most of it.

 

 

 

 


	2. Phil

 

  When Phil had first met Darcy Lewis it had not been some love at first time stuff. He had hardly even noticed her, if he was honest. She had been Dr. Foster’s intern; a typical college student doing whatever was needed to graduate. Even when she had been throwing a fit about her iPod to any and everyone who would listen, he hadn’t really marked her.

 

  It hadn’t been until later, when he had been cataloging a box of Dr. Foster’s notes and found Lewis’s iPod, that he had even spared a thought for her. He had picked up the small, scratched up device with a quirk of his lips. Snapping the earphones firmly into place, he slipped them on and tested out a sample of her music. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had figured the player would be filled with all the top 40 hits or albums of the most popular bands. It had a few of those of course, but beyond that he found a handful of jazz, classical, and 70’s soft rock. One playlist caught his attention and he had opened it to find a selection of big band and electro-swing.

 

  It might have been unprofessional of him, but he had kept back the iPod for a few days. He had only returned it a couple of days after Thor had left. He had entered the “lab” to find the owner of the device curled up on a chair, beanie pulled firmly down over her brows.

 

  He had taken a moment to observe her. To most people she would be invisible. She was unremarkable in every way. Her clothes slightly too big, the colors jewel-toned instead of bright. She wasn’t bland, but she wasn’t someone that would stand out in a crowd either. Her clothes also made it harder to determine her age. Had he not taken a look at the file Shield had compiled of her, he would never had thought her to be in her twenties.

 

  While he had been observing her, it turned out she had been doing the same to him from beneath her beanie. She had called him out on his staring, and the conversation that had followed had been one filled with dry wit and innuendo. He had given her the iPod and left, but that hadn’t been the last time he had thought about her.

 

  He had made a note in her file that night, one made for the Director’s eyes only, suggesting that the young Miss Lewis should be observed. That carefully created unremarkableness, and it was created, could be an asset to Shield down the line. He had been correct, but at the time he hadn’t known it would involve him.

 

  When he had been brought back, then given a team, he had spared a momentary thought to the girl. But he had dismissed it immediately. Her file, now much fuller, remarked about her intelligence. Still, he wasn’t sure where she would fit, mostly after Skye had joined. There had been no need for two hackers on the Bus. It hadn’t been until he realized just how much a handful it would be having his very own pair of scientists to care for.

 

  So, he had tracked her down in a small apartment in her hometown. He had been surprised that she had not stayed with Dr. Foster, as she had seemed to have a friendship with the other woman. Still, it made his job easier.

 

  It had taken awhile, one where he had to dodge her taser and various other objects until she believed he was actually him and not some alien copycat. Soon enough he had convinced her to join his team, though only after he promised her a trip to her favorite frozen custard shop. With the lingering taste of cinnamon chocolate on his lips, he had escorted her onto the Bus, only to find his arm punched. She was looking up at him with a pout on her lips, exclaiming about him lying about the awesomeness of their transport.

 

  Life after that was… interesting, to say the least. Darcy had dug her way into everyone’s hearts, including his. Though that was later. He had grown close to her, and it had taken him awhile to realize that it was different than how he had with Skye. He had become protective, and indulgent, giving in to her every whim. Within reason of course. But still, most often there wasn’t the end of a mission that didn’t end up with him taking her for some sweet or other.

 

  He had found himself frustrated with her as well. She spent so much of the time in pajamas instead of actual clothes. He knew it was silly, but it bothered him. He tried to convince her that not being ready for anything, which included wearing real clothes, was dangerous. That had gone over like a lead balloon. She had pointed out, correctly, that she was nothing but a glorified babysitter, there to make sure that everyone ate. She could do that in anything, thank you very much. It hadn’t helped when the others agreed with her.

 

  He knew she was right, she was no field agent, and he never wanted her to be. And when she had to leave the Bus she always dressed properly. So why not allow her some comfort while they were in the air? Because it unnerved him that was why.

 

  She acted so immature sometimes, with the pajamas, candy, and cartoons. Her bunk was filled with stuffed dolls, one giant pink unicorn taking center stage. She had even issued mandatory Saturday Morning Cartoon Time. And that was what she even called it, though he was sure she had added several exclamation points to it in her head. But he knew that the whole childishness hid just how mature she really was. In fact, he would even put a bet on it that she was the most mature of all the team. She could handle things when the time came, and she held them all together when things went sideways.

 

  He figured it was this that had made him fall in love with the woman. She was such a juxtaposition of traits piled up on one another. It was also why he tended to act like an idiot around her. He griped, he lectured, he even scolded. But he would justify it by citing the time that she had been kidnapped. That day had just about killed him, which meant he had just about killed the men that had done it. Had they harmed her in any way he would have, as it was he had sent one into a coma.

 

  Everyone on the Bus knew, everyone but Darcy. She stayed completely ignorant to his feelings, and for a time that was the way he wanted it. There was no reason to compromise their friendship. But as May had pointed out, keeping things as they were was compromising him.

 

  He sat now in his office, hands clutched tightly against his knees. He had lost control. That was the only thing he could think. The team had all left for some down time, leaving him in the bus with Darcy, and he had just lost control.

 

  He had left his office with the intention of asking her if she wanted to go get some frozen custard or something, a tradition the two of them had since he had first recruited her. But the moment he stepped out and seen her sucking on one of those damned suckers he had lost his fucking mind.

 

  Licking his lips now he could still taste that lingering bit of pink lemonade and musk from her mouth. He took a breath in, counting down from one hundred in order to calm himself. He shouldn’t have done it, not without asking or talking with her. He expected her to come charging in there at any moment to smack him across the face. What he hadn’t expected though was to feel two arms wrap around his neck as someone settled across his lap.

 

  He looked at Darcy with wide eyes, swallowing at the heat over him. Just the same as him, she didn’t speak. Keeping eye contact she removed the sucker from her mouth, and slowly ran it over his lips. She moved it one way and then the other, rolling it slightly as she went. A layer of sticky sweet candy covered his mouth, slowly seeping in to tickle his tongue.

 

  His hands came up, pressing against her backside. He held her firmly as she played with the candy against him. Images of other ways they could play with that sucker flashed through his mind, and he couldn’t help the growling moan that bubbled from his chest.

 

  Darcy’s reaction to that sound had been a soft exhale of breath. The sucker was soon tossed aside, her attention now fully on the pink tinged lips. She leaned forward, practically lapping the sweetness there. The action reminded him of a cat, and was just another endearing thing he could add to his list about her.

 

  She pulled back, framed his face, and just smiled at him.

 

  “So, does this mean that you’ll take me to get more suckers when I’m out?”

 

  He laughed and pulled her tighter into himself.

 

  “Darcy, when have I ever said no to you?” He watched as she took a moment to think. He slipped one of his hands up her back, rubbing it up and down softly.

 

  “Never…”

 

  “Never. You make it very hard for me to deny you anything.” His other hand squeezed, angling her hips perfectly.

 

  “Alright, so I get to drive Lola then right?”

 

  He gave a soft smack to her bottom. “Hm, well maybe almost anything.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a bit later than I had planned to write it. But my muse wanted some fantasy AgentTaser, plus I was working on catching up on the show. I’ve finished fully season 4, but I still have to get caught up on this season.
> 
> I’m also working on a few other things, one that may include hot professor Coulson too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> So… um… yeah this might have come out of me sitting at work the other day with a sucker in my mouth and having some rather naughty thoughts. I thought this was perfect for these two. Also, we just need more Darcy/Coulson in the world. So here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, this was going to be a oneshot, but I’m thinking I might do a short companion for this with Coulson’s thoughts on the matter.
> 
>  
> 
> This is of course during season 1 of Agents, because I’m not fully caught up on the show yet, but I’m getting there. Also, Darcy never goes to London with Jane. She went back to school and finished, but got recruited by Coulson. She still talks with Jane, because they are so my BroTP thank you very much, but Coulson was very persuasive.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll probably write the second bit next week, right now though my muse if throwing many more AgentTaser at me.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
